Everything About You
by Th3-Dragon-Lord
Summary: A short song-fic showing what goes through Annabeth's mind when Percy comes back to camp from Ogygia. Set during The Battle Of The Labyrinth. Annabeth's POV. This is my second fic, please read and review.


**Hey guys, here's another sort-of song-fic for you, also from Three Days Grace. I'd recommend listening to this song, as well as all their other songs, as they're just so awesome!**

Annabeth:

As the flames licked at sea green fabric, burning the sea green shroud of the one and only son of Poseidon, I sat sobbing while Chiron gave his speech.

'After weeks and no answers from the gods, we can only assume he is dead. I have asked his last surviving friend to say a few words.'

I stood up and look over the crowd of mourning demi-gods, and started speaking as my red-rimmed eyes slowly passed over them. 'He was the bravest friend I ever had and...' My eyes widened, he was standing right there behind the crowd! '..He's right there!' I said, pointing to him, the one and only Percy Jackson, standing there, looking slightly beat up, but very much alive. All the campers looked at him, and the rush him, hugging him and clapping his back.

Chiron said, 'We're very happy you're alive, but I'd like to know...'

'Where have you been!' I interrupted him, before grabbing him in a hug. The crowd became silent, and I realized what I was doing, and backed away blushing. 'We thought you were dead Seaweed Brain!'

'Well, I was stranded on an island. I managed to build a raft and sail back', he said, and I tensed up, knowing exactly where he had been. Calypso's island, Ogygia. I turned and started running to my cabin, tears streaming again. After what I had done, he probably fell for that immortal girl! I basically admitted love for him, and then he goes to her! I threw myself onto my bed and cried into my pillow. I hated him! Everything about him! Why do I love him?! He's so obtuse and oblivious! He doesn't see little things, he rushes into battle without a plan, and almost kills himself! I hate that! I hate his loyalty that could get him killed! I hate his stupid Seaweed Brain that reacts to emotions! I hate his beautiful sea green eyes that I could stare at all day... Why do I love him! After every day with him I lie awake, silently screaming in frustration because he can't pick up the subtle movements and remarks to show that I love him. Everyone in camp knows it, everyone except him!

I turned over onto my back, staring at the ceiling. After every hit we take from monsters, we get hurt, and one day one of us might not survive, and I want him to know my feelings. But he's so dumb sometimes! If I hate everything about him, why do I love everything about him?!

I sat up. His loyalty might even be what brought him back. Hope shines in my eyes. You can only leave Calypso if you absolutely want to come back. And after we..kissed in Mount St. Helens, maybe he realized what I feel for him! Maybe he feels the same way!

I cleaned myself up. Yes, I may hate some things about him, but I love them as well, because I love him. My pride was blinding me again. I sat down again, and put on an indifferent face. I'll need to act like I don't care for a bit, when he realizes what I feel for him and what he feels for me, I'll tell him. Because love conquers all in the end, flaws are forgotten, and love triumphs. Yes, I may hate some things, but I love him.

One of my sisters walked in. 'Annabeth?'

'Yes Tracy?'

'Chiron is looking for you. There's going to be a council meeting in the rec room, and he needs you there.'

'Thank you Tracy, I'll go in a minute.'

'Don't worry about Percy, he'll come around, he is a Seaweed Brain after all', she said. I had to laugh.

'Thanks Tracy, I know.'

I went to the Big House for the meeting, and to finish our quest.  
**  
****Loved it? Hated it? In-between? If so, how good? Let me know please, I'm trying to improve my writing and write for short fics or song-fics, maybe a full story when I get inspiration. I'm planning on writing another short song-fic soon, and hopefully it will be as funny as I plan for it to be. I have also added links in my bio to some awesome songs, check it out.**


End file.
